


Двое против всех

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Guns, M/M, Mirror Universe, Portraits, Scars, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Двое против всех

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36rMa.jpg)


End file.
